Transformation Guide
Some races have special transformations that they can access in combat, granting them an increase to power when activated. Below is a full list of transformations for all of the races. Kindred Nature's Reluctance Upon activation, the user's hair transforms into a similar image, however made of the Kindred's natural element. The Kindred becomes stronger, coming more in touch to their element. * Requires Level 10 * Must have undergone an intense emotion in combat, such as an ally dying, or reviving after being knocked out/killed, to be able to activate this form on command afterwards. * Increases Speed and Strength by 10 Natural Fluctuation When this form is entered, the Kindred's skin begins to fragment around their eyes and arms, revealing the elemental body underneath. * Requires Level 25 * Must have undergone an intense emotion in combat, such as an ally dying, or reviving after being knocked out/killed, to be able to activate this form on commands afterwards. * Increases Speed and Strength by 30 Elemental Wrath This is a Kindred's truest form, their "fake" outer skin falling away, revealing their pure, natural form underneath, increasing their power immensely. * Requires Level 50 * Must have unlocked Natural Fluctuation to be able to use this form. * Increases Speed and Strength by 60. * While active, racial abilities have an increased effect of .5% Origana Delta Form In Delta Form, an Origana's horns become longer and their muscle mass slightly increases. * Requires Level 10 * Increases Speed and Strength by 15 * Grants a 5% increase to Aura Damage Beta Form In Beta Form, an Origana's horns grow even longer, curling at the ends. Their body mass increases by a considerable amount, and their eyes glow slightly. * Requires Level 20 * Increases Speed and Strength by 30 * Grants a 5% increase to Aura Damage Alpha Form While in Alpha Form, an Origana's body transforms from a near humanoid form to what more resembles a large, four armed beast. Their body mass is doubled, granting them a large increase to power. * Requires Level 40 * Increases Speed and Strength by 75 * Grants a 5% increase to Aura Damage Omega Form While in Omega Form, the Origana's beast-like appearance becomes even more fearsome, growing a long, spear-tipped tail and giant claw-like formations from the top of their hands. * Requires Level 60 * Increases Speed and Strength by 180 * Grants a 5% increase to Aura Damage Complete Form This is an Oriana's complete and final form. They double in size, and their horns begin to glow brightly, the color differing based upon their Aura Nature. In this form, their power is doubled, but at a cost. They are also able to use a special attack while this form is active. * Requires at least Beta Form to be known * Increases Speed and Strength by 100% * Consumes 5% of the user's Max HP every turn this form is active * Grants a 5% increase to Aura Damage * Allows the usage of Galactic Demolition. Galactic Demolition can only be used once per battle. By consuming 5 Power Bars and 20% of your Max HP, you can launch this attack. This attack deals Aura Damage equal to Strength * 400 and has a 5% chance to leave the target stunned on their next turn. Malforian Skeletal Limbs In this form, the Malforian creates a set of skeletal limbs out of their aura, using them to attack the enemy. The color of these skeletal limbs are based on the user's Aura Nature. * Requires Level 15 * Increases Strength by 50 Incomplete Manifestation The Malforian creates a giant, upper torso out of their aura. While in this form, they have increased power and can block hits better. The color of the torso is dependent on their Aura Nature. * Requires Level 30 * Must have used Skeletal Limbs in at least 10 battles. * Increases Strength by 100 * Physical-Based attacks now deal Aura Damage Giant Transformations Giant Transformations are special transformations that follow special guidelines. * Giant Transformations require 5 Power Bars to activate. * Giant Transformations consume 20% of the user's Max Stamina per turn to maintain. * Giant Transformations may only use a special skill set while transformed. * You may not activate a Giant Transformation while a Royality Form is active. * Characters can be knocked out of a Giant Form is at least 10% of their Max HP is dealt within one turn. Complete Manifestation Malforian * Requires Level 45 * Must have used Incomplete Manifestation in at least 10 battles. * Increases Strength by 250 while active * Skill set is changed to the following: ** Manifesto Requiem: Aura Blockade your Damage Resistance by 50% for your opponent's next turn ** Manifesto A: Colossal Kick an extra 25% Aura Damage with this attack ** Manifesto B: Colossal Rampage all opponents ** Manifesto B: Aura Slash damage, inflicts a 2.5% Burn, Freeze, and Paralysis for 2 turns. ** Royality: Aura Cannon extra damage equal to 5% per enemy ** Divinea: Grand Colossal Fury all opponents and inflicts a 2.5% Bleed for 4 turns Grand Ruler of the Void Jiki-Tiro * Requires Level 50 * Increases Speed and Strength by 500 * Skill set is changed to the following: ** Manifesto Requiem: Void Insurgent all Void Damage to your team until your next turn ** Manifesto A: Void Pulse Void Damage and has a 10% chance to leave target with a 5% Bleed for 2 turns ** Manifesto B: Into the Void Void Damage and then sends an opponent into the Void Realm until the end of their turn. "Removes" opponent from the fight while they're in the void ** Manifesto B: Voidra Swarm all opponents ** Royality: Voided Oppression 10 Rush Count, hits all enemies for 10 Rush for damage equal to Strength * 10 per hit. For every successful attack, reduce enemy's rush count by 1 on their next turn. Costs 5 Power Bars ** Divinea: Void Scythe all opponents and inflicts stun on any opponent hit. Cool-down of 6 turns